


《Cat》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 模特x摄影师au小甜饼。存档。





	《Cat》

相遇需要契机

 

……

 

 

Mario蹲下身看着台阶上的加菲猫，它和电影里的那只一样可爱，并且一样胖。“你好。”Mario伸出自己的食指，这只姜黄色的猫会意地舔了舔他的手指。它很干净，并且不那么怕人，也许是走丢了。Mario站起来看了看四周，没有四处张望寻找东西的人，也没有寻猫启事一类的图片贴在墙上。

 

 

“喵。”Mario又蹲下去，挠了挠它的下巴，这时候他才注意到这只身价绝对高于普通野猫的小家伙后腿受伤了。“喵。”它又冲着Mario叫了一声。

 

 

“好吧，”Mario把它抱了起来，全然忘记了它身上也许会有病菌和寄生虫。“我就先照顾你一阵，等你伤好了就带你去找你的主人。”

 

 

Mario的公寓并不是很大，他将猫放在一个抱枕上然后去给它倒了半碗牛奶。等他拿着那个玻璃碗回来的时候就看到这个新的“房客”正在用自己的前爪奋力地挠着抱枕上印着的拜仁慕尼黑的标志。

 

 

“看来你不喜欢它。”Mario说道，猫从抱枕上滑到地毯上，还用自己的尾巴尖抽了一下那个面目全非的红蓝白色的标志。尽管它后腿的伤让这个原本应该优雅的动作大打折扣。Mario摸了一下它的头，走到另一个房间去拿出自己不常用的医药箱。

 

 

牛奶显然让猫很满足，它悠闲地舔舐着自己的前爪，似乎明白这个把自己带到这个房子里的人会照顾好自己。

 

 

“来让我看看你的腿。”Mario查看了一下它腿上的伤，似乎是被玻璃割破了，并不是很严重。Mario先给它消了毒，上了一些药，然后将纱布一圈圈绕上它受伤的地方。“保险起见，明天我会带你去医院看看。”

 

 

上药的时候都没有太大反应的猫听到要带自己去医院之后立刻抬头看着他，猫瞳里明明白白地写着惊恐。Mario觉得自己不应该把这个打算说出来，动物对医院的厌恶应该和人类一样。Mario想不出什么话可以安慰这只猫，“这是为了你好，如果感染的话后果会很严重的。”

 

 

但似乎没什么用，Mario只能拿过身边那个可怜的抱枕递到它面前，“这个事情我们以后再说行了吧？给你，接着挠。”

 

 

……

 

 

鉴于猫不能吃巧克力这个事情，Mario将自己的大量巧克力都锁在了柜子里，这意味着拿它们是一件很麻烦的事情，而他每天都要重复这个麻烦的过程好几次。也许可以换个方法。Mario想到这只猫咪的智商并不低。

 

 

“听着，”他举着巧克力对趴在窗边晒太阳的猫说道，“这个东西对你来说很危险，绝对不能吃。”

 

 

猫懒懒地看了一样，然后又转过头去接着舔身上的毛。传递给Mario的信息就是，我这么会看得上这种东西。

 

 

Mario开始好奇它的主人是谁了。

 

 

……

 

 

现在是暑假，Mario每天会出去打零工，来回的路上很注意地看墙上有没有张贴着寻猫启事。以至于他的朋友Andre都问他路边到底是什么吸引了他。“我捡了一只猫，它的伤好得差不多了，我觉得应该开始帮他找主人了。”Mario耸耸肩说道。

 

 

“绝大部分走丢的猫都不会被找到。”Andre毫不留情地说道。但在做完兼职之后还是陪Mario去超市里买了猫罐头。

 

 

Mario尝试着在网上发了一个帖子，将猫的照片发了上去，并且留下了自己的电话号码。给猫照照片的时候Mario发现它的镜头感好得惊人，“你真臭美，知道吗？”Mario照好了照片之后说道，猫有些愤怒地用尾巴打了他抚摸它后背的手。

 

 

猫在Mario斟酌帖子内容的时候跳上他的膝头，让Mario觉得自己的腿瞬间温暖了不少。“如果你的主人不想要你的话，就接着和我住好不好？”他说道。

 

 

事实上那个帖子并没有给Mario任何帮助，猫的主人用了一种更直接的方式出现在Mario的面前。

 

 

当Mario顶着一头还没清醒来不及打理的乱毛打开门看到门前站在的可以直接上T台走秀（忽略他T恤上那只捂着眼睛的蠢蠢的猴子的话）的人的时候，他觉得自己是不是去到了另一个世界。

 

 

“你好，我叫Marco Reus，我想请问你有没有看见我的猫？”Marco将自己的手机递到Mario的面前。Mario揉了揉眼睛让自己的眼睛能够聚焦，然后他看到照片上那只和现在正团在自己枕头上的一模一样的加菲猫的时候睡意消失得无影无踪。

 

 

“我见过。”Mario回答道。Marco的声音里带着兴奋和急切，“那你……”

 

 

“他现在在我的枕头上。”Mario耸耸肩把手机还给他，“我捡到了它。进来吧。”他侧过身让Marco走进自己的公寓，准备去卧室把那只每天日程除了吃就是睡和晒太阳（也许还有摆pose让他照相）的猫叫醒。但是Marco阻止了他。“不用叫醒它，它的起床气比我还大。我能在这里坐一会吗？”

 

 

Mario和他同时笑了起来，“随便坐吧，咖啡？”

 

 

“谢谢。”

 

 

Marco坐在沙发上打量着这里，目光落到那个被自己的猫挠得里面的枕芯都冒出来的抱枕上。Marco觉得自己似乎需要给这个好心的小胖子一些补偿，虽然他也不喜欢拜仁。

 

 

很快厨房那边飘出了咖啡的味道，Mario端着一个盘子出来，上面是两杯咖啡和牛奶以及方糖，在Marco端过一杯之后往自己的那杯里丢了三块方糖。

 

 

“它怎么样？”Marco问起自己的宠物近况。

 

 

“我找到它的时候腿上有伤，不过现在已经好了。如果你还想知道别的，刚来这里就挠破了我的抱枕。”Mario喝了一大口咖啡，等待着咖啡因顺着血液流向身体各处让他彻底清醒，而不是像现在这样虽然不怎么困但是眼皮却依旧想合上。

 

 

“我很抱歉，我可以补偿你。”Marco说道，但是Mario觉得他的声音里带着某种愉悦，似乎在为自己的宠物挠破拜仁的抱枕高兴。

 

 

“这没什么，”Mario摇了摇头，“只是一个抱枕而已。”说完他像是想起了什么一样拿过自己的相机，解锁，打开被自己设定为Cat的相册，“给你看这个，”他的声音里有一些兴奋和得意，“它的镜头感真的很好！”作为一个未来会成为摄影师的人，没有什么比有一个合格的“模特”更令人感到高兴。

 

 

“也许是学我。”Marco笑着说，然后又解释道，“我是个模特。”

 

 

“那我不奇怪了。”Mario接过相机，放好之后又有些疑惑的问道，“你为什么现在才找它呢？”他努力使自己的语气里不带上责备。虽然他和猫相处得很开心，但这并不代表他可以原谅猫的主人对它不够上心的行为。

 

 

“前段时间有很重要的走秀和照片拍摄，我的经纪人根本不告诉我这个事情，忙完了他才告诉我的。然后我马上就出来找了。”Marco有些无辜地回答道。他也明白自己的职业并不适合养宠物，但他以为自己可以兼顾。

 

 

“那组照片能发给我吗？”Marco问道，“比我拿着手机随便照好看多了。”

 

 

“你的工作是让别人给你照相，不是吗？”Mario拿过一张便签和一支笔递给他，“把邮箱给我吧。我待会发给你。”

 

 

写下自己的私人邮箱之后Marco又在下面添上了自己的电话号码。“以防万一，”他解释道，“如果它以后离家出走的话，我可以打电话到你这里来问问。”

 

 

“那我一定不会告诉你它在我这里。”

 

 

“那我只有又亲自上门了，但是我必须要提醒你，模特虽然不是每一分钟都是钱，至少也是按半个小时来计算工资的。”

 

“哦，还是我的错了是吗。”

 

 

……

 

 

Mario觉得自己搞不懂和Marco是怎么发展的。他甚至觉得这就是一个圈套，用那只叫做Tom 的猫做诱饵，一步步引着他落进陷阱。

 

 

第六次在傍晚的时候打开门看到Marco抱着自己的猫站在面前时Mario已经不奇怪了，“它想你了。”说着Marco抬起Tom的一只爪子朝他挥了挥。Tom很配合地喵了一声。“我们能进去坐坐吗？”

 

 

Mario翻了一个白眼，侧身让他进去。“让它离那些照片远一点。”他说道，Marco放下Tom，完全没有像主人一样有一个模特身材的加菲猫跳到自己常用的抱枕上，一副事不关己的样子。

 

 

“这是你的作业?”

 

 

“不，这次摄影大赛的参赛作品。”

 

 

“他们还没有我长得好看。”

 

“你这不是废话吗。”Mario毫不犹豫地给了他一个白眼，他终于知道Tom的性格是怎么来的了，果然是什么人养什么猫。“你是职业的。”

 

 

“所以一个职业的在你面前你为什么要去照他们。”

 

 

Mario挑了挑眉，“我记得似乎曾经有某个职业模特给我说过他的工资是按半个小时计算的，我还只是一个大学生，付不起。”

 

 

“但是那是一个好心的，愿意帮助小朋友的职业模特。”

 

“你说谁是小朋友，Marco Reus，你只比我大三岁！”

 

“那我也比你大。”

 

 

“说真的，”Marco把手里的照片丢回桌上，“真的不考虑我当你的模特吗？我不收你钱。”

 

 

“你最近很闲？”

 

Marco点点头，旁边的Tom打了一个哈欠，跳到了他的大腿上准备睡觉。

 

 

“那好吧，你有时间的时候给我……”

 

“我明天就有时间。”

 

 

Mario忽然觉得他来这里就是为了这件事，“OK,就明天。”他根本就没有意识到那其实是一个不折不扣的约会。

 

 

第二天他们抱着Tom出去拍照，Mario不得不说Marco的确是一个天生的模特，即使是很随意的照片看上去也很完美，职业果然不一样，他看着相册里的Marco，和Tom的鼻尖相对；站在教堂前仰望古老的哥特式建筑；亲吻白玫瑰；蹲着触碰地上的淡紫色野花；逆着光笑得肆意……

 

 

“在想什么？”买完可乐回来的Marco就看到Mario坐在那里看着相机发呆，也不管Tom蹭在他的手腕想让他给自己挠下巴。

 

 

“哦，没什么。”Mario有些慌张地回过神，接过了自己的那杯可乐。

 

 

最后一张照片是Marco站在夕阳里下，金色洒在他的脸上，勾勒出他的轮廓，他笑得并不刻意，那是一个发自内心的笑容，而不是杂志上那些面具一般的假笑。

 

 

他们并肩坐在夕阳下，Marco向后躺下，Tom跳到他的肚子上趴着。“Mario，告诉你一件事情。”他笑着说。

 

 

“是什么？”

 

 

“今天是我的生日。”一句话让Mario险些丢掉了自己手里的相机。

 

“你为什么不早说？我完全没有给你准备礼物！”

 

“你陪了我一天，还把我照得这么帅，不是送给我的礼物吗？”

 

“这个当然不算！”Mario说道，眼睛里满是歉意，“你想要什么，我可以补上，但是不要太超出我的经济承受范围。’

 

 

Marco戳了戳他的右脸，“我没什么想要的。”他沉默了两秒，“我能不能叫你sunny？”

 

 

“这算是你的生日愿望？”

 

 

“对。”

 

 

“当然可以。”Mario并不是特别在意称呼，“你的生日愿望真简单。”

 

 

“你这么说，”Marco放缓了语调，似乎在想着什么，“那我是不是可以再要个过分一点的东西？”

 

 

“只要我办得到。”Mario回答道，Marco冰凉的指尖触碰着他的脸，让他有些分心。然后他看到Marco忽然起身，左手扶住他的脸然后探过身吻住自己。

 

 

Tom因为突然的动作落到草地上，不满地冲自己的饲主叫，但他的两个饲主显然现在都没有理它。

 

 

“做我男朋友吧Mario。”一吻结束后Marco说道，笑得有几分狡黠，“你不会看到一个人的生日愿望落空对吧？”

 

 

“你是故意的！”Mario大声说道，手抵在Marco的胸前想要推开他，却发现自己根本使不上力气，他从来没想过推开Marco。“你知道你是个混蛋吗？”

 

 

“我可是为了你变得这么混蛋的，你觉得是谁的错。恩？”他凑到Mario的耳边说道，放低了的声音里带着温柔和说不出的色气。Mario知道自己的耳朵已经红了，而且泛红的部分有向脸部蔓延的趋势。

 

 

“是，是我的错。”Mario掐了他一下。任由Marco托住自己的后脑再一次吻上来。

 

 

 

Tom在旁边看着他们，“喵。”也许它不知道自己在这件事上发挥了多大的作用，也许它知道，但是这并不重要，重要的是它以后会有两个主人，它现在的问题是以后用谁的大腿当垫子和晚上趴在谁的枕头上睡觉。

 

 

当然它现在还不知道它的主人会因为要做某些事情而把它关在门外。

 

 

那都是后面的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
